Perfecto caballero
by Ada Ross
Summary: Roy conoce a la novia de la que tanto le habla Hughes. Roy/Gracia/Hughes.


**Título:** Perfecto caballero.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Personajes:** Roy, Gracia, Hughes.  
**Palabras:** 722.  
**Advertencias:** pequeñísimos spoilers capítulos 50-61.  
**Notas:** para el reto de noviembre de fma_esp.

* * *

Roy Mustang llegó, con escrupulosa puntualidad, a la terraza de la cafetería que Hughes le había indicado (en una sucia servilleta del comedor del ejército). Era un día agradable para salir a dar un paseo, uno de esos sábados por la tarde con las calles de la ciudad repletas de gente mirando escaparates o tomando un café bajo el suave sol de principios de otoño. Sólo tendría que esperar a que él llegase y le presentase a esa novia de la que no dejaba de hablar, incansable como sólo él podía ser.

Permaneció plantado delante de la puerta del establecimiento, mientras observaba a los clientes sentados alrededor de aquellas mesas blancas con excesivos adornos. Los camareros vestían de etiqueta, dándole esa guinda de elitismo que te hacía sentirte en un sitio importante. Volvió a ojear el reloj de pulsera: acababan de tocar las cinco en punto. Lanzó otra mirada verificadora a su alrededor, intentando vislumbrar la figura de su amigo.

―Disculpe, ¿es usted el teniente coronel Mustang? ―Era una voz femenina. Y una realmente bonita, debía añadir.

Roy giró el rostro para contemplar a la mujer. Tenía que ser ella.

―El mismo. Debo suponer que usted es la señorita Gracia Jones, ¿no?

Ella sonrió, y Roy entendió por qué Hughes estaba tan encandilado. Era preciosa. Tenía ojos de color verde oscuro, con tintes marrones, y el cabello largo y castaño le caía por encima de los hombros, mientras que su cara quedaba enmarcada por unos mechones más cortos. Pero sin duda lo que debió de haber conquistado a Hughes era la sonrisa.

Roy adquirió su mejor pose de perfecto caballero y depositó un suave beso en la mano de Gracia.

―Un placer conocerla.

―Tutéame, por favor ―dijo ella, entre risas y con las mejillas un tanto coloradas―. Eres tal y como Maes me había dicho.

―¿Ah, sí? ―inquirió, pensando que de verdad que Hughes la habría alertado para que huyera de sus encantos (y lo habría dicho con esas palabras textuales)―. Si la ha advertido de algo, probablemente será cierto.

Gracia se tapó la boca y continuó riendo suavemente, para disfrute del ego henchido de Roy. Nada era comparable a hacer reír a una mujer.

―Estoy segura de que tiene a todas las chicas del cuartel a sus pies ―comentó, aún con la sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

Continuaron charlando animadamente. Hablaron sobre cómo ella y Hughes se conocieron y empezaron a salir (Gracia evitó mencionar la recién acabada guerra, y Roy se lo agradeció en su fuero interno) mientras esperaban al susodicho, que había organizado el encuentro y aún no llegaba.

Después de un cuarto de hora, Gracia lanzaba miradas preocupadas a ambos lados de la calle.

―Es extraño. Suele ser bastante puntual ―comentó, inquieta.

―No te preocupes, seguro que se habrá entretenido con algo de camino… ¡Oiga, señora! ―Roy hizo un ademán a una mujer anciana y encorvada que se paseaba entre las mesas de la terraza, vendiendo ramos de rosas entre las parejas de enamorados. La señora se aproximó hasta Roy y con voz afable le ofreció uno de los ramos―. Deme uno; ¿mil cens, no?

Pagó en metálico y la señora descubrió su mellada dentadura al sonreír cuando Roy depositó el billete en sus manos. Entonces, se volvió de nuevo hacia Gracia y le ofreció el ramo de flores frescas.

―Acéptalas a modo de disculpa, por mi parte y de Hughes ―se disculpó, con una leve reverencia―. Hacer esperar a una mujer guapa no es nada caballeroso.

Gracia se ruborizó y volvió a reír como antes, con aquel sonido semejante a lo que debía ser el canto de una sirena. Y sí, Roy estaba totalmente absorbido por su propia galantería; tanto como para no percatarse del gesto de Gracia, que miró con ojos ensanchados hacia algún punto detrás de él, ni tampoco para escuchar el golpe seco de alguien quitando el seguro de una pistola tras su nuca. Un aura extrañamente asesina lo envolvió, y no se sorprendió al ver el rostro colérico de Hughes, que empuñaba su arma reglamentaria de forma un tanto amenazante.

―Y darle una puñalada trapera a tu amigo no es nada bonito, ex teniente coronel Mustang ―siseó, con voz de ultratumba.

Roy tragó saliva. Lo de _ex teniente coronel_ había sonado como una declaración de intenciones en toda regla para acabar con su vida.

**-fin-**


End file.
